


The Clockwork Microphone of the Original Sinner

by NaturePixii



Category: Evillious Chronicles, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eve reincarnates as Nemu, Evillious spoilers, Gen, Minor Character Death, Suicide mention, hypnosis mic spoilers, no beta we die like Allen Avadonia and Doppo Kannonzaka, some other characters are mentioned, sorry if this is a little OOC I don't exactly have the best grasp of Nemu and Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/NaturePixii
Summary: Your name is Nemu Aohitsugi.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Clockwork Microphone of the Original Sinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houfukuseisaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houfukuseisaku/gifts).



> Please inform me if I've missed a trigger in the tags!
> 
> Also yes I know my title isn't the best ashuhdkasd I tried-

_ Lu li la… Lu li la… Lu li la… _ _   
_ _   
_ Your name is Nemu Aohitsugi.   
Ever since birth you’ve always heard that certain song ringing in your head. Your family never questioned it, considering you were so very young.   
  
You shrugged it off as well, thinking it was probably just your imagination.   
  
You liked playing with your big brother, Samatoki, because he’s the best big brother ever!   
  
One day you decided to go to the nearest forest with him during a trip with your family. At one point you lost each other and you were… Surprisingly calm, even when a bear suddenly appeared before you and tried to attack you.   
  
This scene felt… Somewhat familiar.   
  
The bear suddenly stopped and growled with what seemed like fear before running away.   
  
You smiled and kept walking, running into Samatoki in the meantime. Thankfully, you two weren’t gone for very long. You never told anyone about probably being protected from a bear by forest spirits, they would never believe you after all!   
  
_ Lu li la… Lu li la… Lu li la… _ _   
_ _   
_ Your name is Nemu Aohitsugi.   
Your father had recently died after being killed by your mother, and now your mother had taken her own life.   
  
And you were the first to find out.   
  
You were quite shocked at first, but you managed to keep calm. Even after your big brother found you and your mom, heading right over to keep you away from the scene while promising to protect you for the rest of his life by whatever means necessary.   
  
The death of your parents…   
  
That felt somewhat familiar too.   
  
_ Lu li la… Lu li la… Lu li la… _ _   
_ _   
_ Your name is Nemu Aohitsugi.   
Your big brother has made many friends over the years. First a comedian, then a monk and a kind boy around your age who was an older brother, just like yours, to two very adorable young boys. Then a doctor and a fashion designer.   
  
The four of them are very well known in Jako-   
Wait… What are you thinking about again?   
  
Oh right! Your big brother, along with his friends Ichiro Yamada, Ramuda Amemura and Jakurai Jinguji are very well known in all of Japan!   
  
They are a legendary rap group known as The Dirty Dawg, fighting enemies left and right. You think they’re super cool!   
  
One day, though, Ramuda decided to invite yourself to your home. In his hand is a microphone, not like the one you usually see him with, though.

  
This scene… It also reminds you of something.   
  
Perhaps it’s the time you took Venom-   
  
...What?   
  
Who are you?   
  
What is your name?   
  
Before you even took the time to think, the pink-haired man in front of you activated his microphone and you blacked out.   
  
_ Lu li la… Lu li la… Lu li la… _

Your name is Nemu Aohitsugi.   
You are the Vice Chief of the Administrative Inspection Bureau, member of the Party of Words.   
  
That white-haired rabid dog you once called a brother is now friends with two new people: A police officer and an ex-navy seal.   
  
Disgusting. He STILL decides to pursue violence for your sake, even after you have proven yourself worthy of fighting someone as wild and beastly as him?   
  
But… He’s your brother, you can’t just talk about him like that!   
  
But he’s disgusting.   
  
But he’s your brother!   
  
He’s disgusting.   
  
He’s your brother!   
  
Disgusting.   
  


Brother.

Disgusting.

Brother.

Disgusting. Brother.   
  
...What are you thinking about again?   
  
Who are you again?   
  
Your name is…   
  
Your name is…   
  
Your name is…   
  
...Eve Zvezda.   
  
No, it’s Nemu Aohitsugi.   
  
Eve!   
  
Nemu!   
  
Eve!   
  
Nemu!   
  
Eve!   
  
Nemu!   
  
It’s Nemu, who even is Eve?!   
  
Suddenly your head goes blank for a second, you shake your head and feel alright again.

_ Lu li la… Lu li la… Lu li la... _   
  
Your name is Nemu Aohitsugi.   
  


_ Lu li la… Lu li la… Lu li la… _

  
That’s what your name has been your whole life, right?   
  
_ Lu li la… Lu li la… Lu li la… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Lu li la… Lu li la… Lu li la… _ _   
_

_   
_ _ Lu li la... _

**Author's Note:**

> After reading some of the new chapters of Astra Inc (a fanfiction by houfukuseisaku) and seeing a hypmic related video that actually came from their channel a while ago I decided to whip this up real quick and post it as a gift for them before my next class starts lol. Anyway, houfukuseisaku, this is a gift for you out of... random inspiration I guess? Lol. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And to anyone and everyone reading this: Don't be afraid to give me tips or critique my writing! I suck and this is unbeta'd lmao.
> 
> (Also I just realized the name of the village Eve came from and Samatoki's little sister's name are the same LOL)


End file.
